


Wakey, Wakey

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry?" Eggsy balances his breakfast tray on his hip and nudges open the bedroom door, "wakey wakey, Eggsy made bakey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially become Hartwin trash and I'm not looking back. 
> 
> Based on this [brilliant text post](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/113903560739).

"Harry?" Eggsy balances his breakfast tray on his hip and nudges open the bedroom door, "wakey wakey, Eggsy made bakey." 

He had woken up fairly early after his and Harry’s post-mission romp that had gone into the early hours of the morning. Harry had been sound asleep when Eggsy woke up, so he had pulled on his boxers from the night before and padded into Harry’s fancy kitchen to make a surprise lazy morning breakfast for them both. 

Eggsy stifles a giggle when Harry blearily lifts his head from the pillow, revealing sleep mussed hair and pillow creases on his cheek. Harry looks like he either wants to berate Eggsy for the frankly cheesy line, or devour whatever it is that smells so delicious on the tray. 

"What have you made?" He settles for, voice rough.

"Full English for you, bacon sarnie and eggs for me," Eggsy grins as he steps up to the side of the bed and motions for Harry to sit up. 

He does, fluffing the pillows against the headboard and leaning back against them. Eggsy puts the tray on Harry's lap and scurries around to his side of the bed where he shimmies his boxers off and climbs under the duvet. He takes the remote from the bedside table and switches on the TV at the end of the bed onto Harry's preferred morning news channel. He snugs up against his bedmate and takes his own plate before settling himself in.

“This is delicious,” Harry says after a few minutes, “where on earth did you learn to cook like this?”

“Trade secret,” Eggsy winks, “couldn’t possibly say.”

Harry breathes a laugh and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. 

After a quarter of an hour in which both have finished eating and Eggsy has thrown a leg over Harry’s and cuddled in closer, the TV flickers and Merlin appears. 

“Morning, I’ve got your missions for today and then I’ll be out of your hair,” he glances at what they assume is his second screen, “Galahad, you’re off to Norway with Lancelot on an intelligence mission this evening. You’ll both be getting your brief on the plane over. Arthur, we have some things to discuss as well as your debrief so I’ll see you later in the day.”

“Righto,” Harry says as Eggsy nods and leans forward to check the time.

“Have a good one, lads.”

The TV image flickers back to the news and Eggsy sprawls himself a little more over Harry. 

“Can we just stay in bed?”

Harry puts an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and pulls him closer. 

“We have work to do, but I won’t argue a few more hours.”

Eggsy grins and rolls completely on top of Harry. He presses their lips together and moans quietly when Harry’s hands start to wander down underneath the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
